


[Podfic] We Break Each Other

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SupernaturalJanuary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Obedience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see the breaks better than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Break Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Break Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151728) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length:** 8:42  
**File Size:** 10MB|5  
**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d07cys5dg8wbvop/We%20Break%20Each%20Other.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032014123104.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015010701.zip)

 

This recording was done in one take with zero editing, kind of crazy:D

As usual, the podbook is down to my pal cybel 

 

Part of my #SupernaturalJanuary


End file.
